I'll Protect You
by Midnight Postgirl
Summary: Hyuuga Neji, seorang polisi muda yang diberi tugas pertama untuk melindungi korban selamat dalam peristiwa pengeboman sebuah hotel mewah. Mampukah ia menjalankan tugas pertamanya dengan baik? Akankah misi pertamanya menjadi hal yang tak terlupakan?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, semuanya! Salam kenal. Aku author baru dan ini fic perdanaku.

Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik di fic ini. Sebenernya agak kaget juga aku betah nulis yang kayak gini. Aku harap para reader bisa suka cerita gaje ini.

Disclaimer: Naruto jelas **bukan **milik Mayo. Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Shounen-ai, may be OOC, gaje, aneh, abal, nista.

Keterangan:

"Ngomong"

'Ngomong dalam hati'

Di antara tanda xXxXxXx adalah flashback

**I'll Protect You**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wah, indahnya!" seru Uzumaki Naruto. Mata safirnya membelalak sempurna akibat rasa takjubnya pada pemandangan biota laut yang dapat terlihat langsung dari kaca di salah satu ruangan besar di Hotel Undersea. Hotel super mewah ini memang berada di dalam lautan, sehingga para pengunjung dan karyawan hotel dapat melihat langsung aktifitas yang sedang dilakukan oleh makhluk-makhluk laut.

Anak laki-laki yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Naruto mendengus pada sahabat kecilnya menurutnya kampungan itu.

"Norak," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menghina.

Mendengar komentar Sasuke, Naruto langsung menghilangkan cengiran di wajahnya. Kini ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah mencibir.

"Kenapa sih, Teme? Memang indah 'kan pemandangannya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari memperbaiki dasinya yang miring. "Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai heboh begitu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto sedikit pun. Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa sebal sampai ia memonyongkan bibirnya dan kembali memandang lautan lepas dengan berbagai jenis ikan. Kedua laki-laki bertuxedo itu kembali terjebak dalam keheningan.

Sebenarnya kedua pemuda itu awalnya enggan berada di Hotel Undersea. Kalau bukan karena orang tua mereka yang harus menghadiri Pesta Orang Paling Berpengaruh di Konoha. Namanya terdengar norak, tapi pesta besar itu memang dihadiri oleh seluruh orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa di Konoha. Mereka pun seharusnya berada di dalam ruang pesta itu. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dan berdiam diri di ruangan utama tempat mereka berdiri, daripada berada di tengah-tengah orang munafik yang hanya memikirkan harta. Karena bahan pembicaraan orang kaya tidak akan jauh dari kata bisnis, mereka yang tidak mengerti bisnis pasti lebih memilih menarik diri dari perkumpulan itu.

Seperti Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam dan merasa amat bosan. Setidaknya pemandangan laut yang indah mampu mengobati sedikit rasa bosan yang mereka derita. Sasuke memperhatikan seekor kuda laut mungil berwarna hijau yang sedang memperhatikannya juga. Mata bulat si kuda laut lama-kelamaan membuatnya risih.

'Ugh, aku tahu aku ganteng. Tapi mana mungkin kuda laut juga menyukaiku?' pikir Sasuke dengan rasa percaya diri tingkat tinggi. Ia buru-buru menepis pikiran nistanya barusan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihatnya melakukan gerakan yang di luar kebiasaan Uchiha jadi memperhatikan Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa? Ada setan yang merasukimu?" ujar Sasuke ketus. Kesal karena lelaki berambut pirang itu menertawakan dirinya. Tapi Naruto tak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut di hadapannya.

Saat sedang mengamati rumput laut yang bergoyang, mata Naruto menjerat seekor hiu putih besar ke dalam pandangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Hampir saja Sasuke mengira pemuda 16 tahun di sampingnya gila karena senyum tanpa sebab yang jelas tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari si hiu.

"Teme, lihat hiu itu! Mirip ya, dengan teman kakakmu yang berkulit biru?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk hiu itu. Sasuke langsung menangkap sosok hiu yang dimaksud Naruto dalam matanya.

"Maksudmu Kisame?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya pada Naruto hanya untuk meyakinkan jawabannya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Ya 'kan, Teme?"

Benar. Siapa lagi yang berkulit biru, bergigi tajam, dan memiliki tanda lahir di bawah matanya seperti insang selain Hoshigaki Kisame? Tapi walaupun dengan wujud yang agak berbeda dengan orang lain, Kisame tetap menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di Konoha. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan berdirinya Hotel Undersea itu. Ya, Hoshigaki Kisame adalah pemilik sah dari Hotel Undersea.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Dobe!" Sasuke berteriak pada Naruto dan adu mulut pun tak terelakkan.

oOoOoOo

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar Hotel Undersea, berdiri seorang pria berambut merah. Matanya tertutup sempurna oleh kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Seolah tak ingin orang lain menikmati keindahan permata dalam keindahan matanya. Perlahan pria itu berjalan mendekati pintu saat ada suara pintu diketuk. Ia memutar kenop pintu. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada sosok yang akan dilihatnya.

'Bukan dia,' pikir pria berkaus merah senada warna rambutnya.

"Maaf Tuan Akasuna, Anda ditunggu oleh Tuan Sabaku di ruang utama," ujar bellboy di hadapannya dengan sopan.

Pria yang dipanggil Akasuna itu diam agak lama sampai bellboy tadi membangunkan dari lamunannya, "Tuan Akasuna?"

"Hn."

Ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang utama yang dimaksud bellboy tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. Selama perjalanannya yang tak seberapa jauh, tak sedikit sanjungan dan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Parasnya yang indah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua orang, terutama kaum wanita yang berpapasan dengannya berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan wajahnya dan menyapanya. Tapi semua sanjungan itu tak pernah mendapat tanggapan darinya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menjerit kecil untuk menarik perhatiannya. 'Menyebalkan,' begitulah tanggapannya pada orang-orang itu.

Perlakuan istimewa seperti ini sudah biasa ia dapatkan sejak SD, sampai ia duduk di bangku SMA. Tampan, cerdas, dan kaya. Ia hampir sempurna seandainya bisa mengubah sedikit sifat acuhnya. Tak seorang pun mengetahui perasaannnya yang sebenarnya, termasuk orang tuanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah ruangan besar dengan pemandangan biota laut dari balik kaca. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sesosok pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pria berambut merah bata itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, sepupu jauh," sapa Gaara tanpa memandang Sasori. Matanya terus fokus menatap seekor hiu besar yang sedang memangsa ikan kecil. Kemudian Gaara melipat tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Sasori mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Gaara. Tangan putihnya ia sembunyikan di balik saku celana. Ia mengamati hiu yang sejak tadi dipandang Gaara.

"Tidak sopan bicara tanpa memandang mata lawan bicaramu. Apa kau lupa tata krama yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Sabaku?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau juga sama saja," jawab Gaara yang pandangannya beralih ke arah dua anak laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar dan saling berteriak teme-dobe. 'Berisik,' batin Gaara.

Hening. Mereka memang bukan orang yang suka bicara. Sungguh tak nyaman rasanya berada dalam kesunyian seperti ini. Mereka diam sampai akhirnya Sasori kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Kakak-kakakmu yang brother complex itu mana? Tumben kau tak diikuti oleh mereka."

"Mereka sedang berada di ruang pesta konyol itu. Nenekmu juga hadir 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau membicarakannya," Sasori tampak tak senang mendengar Gaara membicarakan neneknya.

"Justru itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ujar Gaara yang menundukkan kepalanya sehingga yang dilihatnya kini adalah lantai marmer pucat yang menjadi pondasi hotel mewah itu.

"Kalau kau memanggilku hanya untuk menyuruhku berbaikan dengan nenek…" Sasori menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "… lupakan." Sasori melepas kacamata hitamnya hingga tereksposlah keindahan mata cokelatnya yang semakin menambah kesempurnaan parasnya.

"Aku tahu kau membencinya. Tapi ingat, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah keluargamu satu-satunya."

Ya. Gaara benar. Neneknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan sangat ia benci. Semua kata-kata Gaara barusan seolah memutar kembali kaset kenangan masa lalu Sasori yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya. Masa lalu dimana ia tak pernah mendapat siraman kasih sayang dari orang tuanya karena mereka terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang bercabang di berbagai negara. Bahkan saat kematian kedua orang tuanya pun Sasori tak meneteskan air mata sama sekali. Karena hati dan air matanya telah beku tak terjamah oleh orang lain.

"Kau tahu, nenekmu sebenarnya menyayangimu," ujar Gaara membuyarkan segala kenangan Sasori dalam lamunannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula mana ada nenek yang tega memaksakan kehendaknya pada cucunya kalau nenek itu memang menyayangi cucunya?"

Yang menyebabkan ketidakharmonisan hubungan nenek-cucu itu adalah karena Chiyo, nenek Sasori memaksanya untuk melanjutkan perusahaan mainan yang telah turun-temurun dilakoni keluarga Akasuna. Tapi Sasori menolak. Ia lebih memilih berkarir di bidang musik. Dan sejak itulah, setiap saat mereka bertengkar pasti ujung-ujungnya membicarakan hal ini dan membuat Sasori muak.

"Sebeenarnya ia ingin minta maaf padamu, tapi…" ucapan Gaara diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasori, "Kalau ingin minta maaf, langsung saja minta maaf padaku. Tak usah menyuruh kau menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya aku atau kau cucunya?"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai bicara!" Gaara menaikkan suaranya pertanda ia mulai kesal pada tingkah Sasori. Tapi Sasori tak mau mendengar sama sekali. Ia berjalan menjauhi Gaara dan duduk di sofa hitam di ruangan itu. Gaara tak berusaha mendekati Sasori karena masih kesal pada sikap egois sepupunya itu.

oOoOoOo

Ruangan yang amat besar itu terisi oleh orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa di Konoha. Makanan yang banyak dan mewah, dekorasi mewah dan elegan, musik klasik mengalun dengan indah., dan diisi oleh pria dan wanita berpakaian formal. Tempat inilah yang menjadi pusat keramaian di Hotel Undersea. Ruangan tempat diselenggarakannya Pesta Orang Paling Berpengaruh di Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang semakin meramaikan ruangan itu saat dua wanita muda usai menari ballet dengan indah. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino adalah dua penari ballet terkemuka di Konoha yang kini berada di atas panggung. Keduanya bersahabat sekaligus menjadi rival karena banyak memiliki kemiripan. Sama-sama berbakat di bidang tari ballet, sama-sama memiliki banyak fans, dan sama-sama menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas mereka di Konoha Gakuen. Keduanya bersaing menjadi yang terbaik dan tak pernah ada yang mau mengalah karena keduanya juga bersaing dalam hal kekeraskepalaan.

"Pasti lebih banyak dan lebih keras daripada tepuk tangan untukmu," bisik Sakura pada Ino di sela-sela tepuk tangan para hadirin.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka pasti lebih suka penampilanku daripada kau, dahi lebar!"

"Aku, dasar Ino gendut!" Sakura tak mau kalah oleh Ino sehingga ia menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku!" Ino juga ikut menaikkan suaranya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang heran pada mereka berdua. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian malah asyik beradu mulut.

"Sudah Hentikan! Apa Anda lupa kalau Anda sedang berada di pesta orang-orang terpandang? Jaga sikap Anda berdua!" seru Hidan, pelayan Sakura. Dan berkat Hidan akhirnya dua gadis belia itu berhenti bertengkar walau masih memonyongkan bibir mereka. Dan karena didorong oleh rasa malu dan kesal, mereka pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang pesta dan pergi ke ruang utama di mana terdapat pemandangan laut terindah di Hotel Undersea.

oOoOoOo

Sementara itu pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Sasuke langsung menghampiri pria bermata onyx itu dan meneriakkan namanya. "Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan adanya hawa buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Dan ternyata insting Uchiha muda itu tak salah. Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari arah ruangan pesta. Kontan semua yang ada di tempat itu kaget setengah mati.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino. Bukan untuk bersikap sok akrab atau beramah-tamah, tapi untuk mendapat jawaban yang sama dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kedengarannya suara ledakan itu dari ruang pesta. Li… lihat! Dari ruang pesta terlihat asap hitam tebal!" pekik Sasuke.

Semua langung memasang wajah panik. Bahkan kini, wajah Sasori dan Gaara yang sering terlihat datar pun mulai terlihat panik. Semua orang dan pegawai Hotel Undersea langsung berlarian. Mereka semua berlari ke arah lorong panjang tempat yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari Hotel Undersea. Meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, dan Sasori yang masih berdiam diri.

"Keluarga kita ada di ruang pesta itu!" seru Naruto dan membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, dan Sasori menyadari bahwa masih ada keluarganya di dalam ruang pesta itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang pesta yang telah tertutup asap hitam yang tebal. Melawan arus orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Tapi samar-samar mereka melihat dua sosok pria yang berlari berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Mereka berlari dari arah ruang pesta, menembus asap tebal dengan bau yang menyesakkan dada.

"Itachi-nii-san!" panggil Sasuke pada salah satu dari dua orang yang berlari itu. Itachi yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya disusul oleh Kisame di belakangnya. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, dan Sasori pun turut menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sisni? Ayo cepat lari!" ujar Kisame yang panik sampai-sampai ia masih berlari di tempat.

"Tapi yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Sakura mewakili pertanyaan mereka.

"Yang lain… mereka sudah…" Itachi menggantung kalimatnya karena tak sanggup meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia hanya memandang sendu pada lantai. Tapi, tanpa Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya pun mereka sudah tahu maksud Itachi, bahwa yang tersisa dari ruang pesta hanya Itachi dan Kisame.

Mereka diam membisu. Hanya isak tangis Sakura dan Ino saja yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Rasanya mereka tak percaya bahwa mereka akan mengalami kejadian yang amat mengerikan itu. Bahkan sampai nyawa keluarga yang mereka cintai pun terenggut akibat ledakan dahsyat tadi. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk tetap tegar padahal ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata ibunya yang mungkin kini sudah berada di surga, bahwa laki-laki tak boleh cengeng.

KRAAAK… KRAAAK

Terdengar suara kaca yang membatasi Hotel Undersea dengan lautan lepas mulai retak akibat ledakan yang terlalu besar tadi. Ada beberapa bagian yang sudah pecah dan membuat lantai tergenangi air.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu," ucap Gaara membangkitkan mereka dari jurang kesedihan agar mereka bisa kembali pada kenyataan yang mengerikan.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai berlari melewati lorong-lorong yang memisahkan kamar satu dan lainnya. Tak lama setelah mereka berlari, terdengar suara kaca pecah diiringi deburan air laut yang saling menyerobot untuk masuk ke dalam Hotel Undersea melewati satu-satunya jalan keluar dari Hotel Undersea.

"Cepat lari ke lift! Lift akan membawa kita ke atap di atas permukaan air. Di atap ada helikopter yang sedang menunggu kita. Tadi aku langsung menghubungi mereka saat terjadi ledakan," kata Kisame tanpa memperlambat kecapatan.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, mereka langsung menambah kecepatan lari mereka menuju ke lift kaca di ujung lorong. Ino sempat menengok ke belakang sebelum menambah kecepatan larinya. Ino berlari sambil menahan keinginan hatinya untuk menjerit ketakutan saat melihat gelombang air besar yang mengejar mereka di belakang. Ombak itu terlihat semakin tangguh dan menakutkan karena membawa tubuh-tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa bersamanya.

Sesampainya di depan lift kaca, Kisame memencet tombol yang ada di lift agar pintu lift terbuka, tapi usahanya gagal.

"Cepat! Gelombang itu semakin mendekat!" pekik Sasori yang sudah kehilangan ketenangan dan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha? Itachi, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" seru Kisame.

"Kau yang punya hotel ini tapi kenapa tak bisa membuka liftnya, sih?" Itachi yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran akhirnya membantu Kisame. Dan beberapa detik kemudian lift kaca itu pun berhasik terbuka. Tepat setelah lift ditutup Itachi, gelombang itu menghantam pintu lift. Menyisakan sisa air setinggi lutut Sakura dan Ino dan retakkan di pintu lift.

Di dalam lift terdengar suara nafas tersengal-sengal dari kedelapan pemuda-pemudi itu. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hati mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian kelegaan mereka sirna saat lampu di dalam lift mulai berkedap-kedip dan akhirnya padam diikuti oleh berhentinya gerakan lift.

"Oh, bagus. Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?" kata Sakura pasrah. Ia sudah menyerah pada takdir. Ia sudah siap mati sekarang. Orang tuanya pun telah mendahuluinya pergi ke surga beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Listriknya mati karena ada terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke hotel ini" ujar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke permukaan lift.

Dalam kegelapan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang mereka, Sakura dan Ino melanjutkan kegiatan menangis yang tadi sempat mereka tunda karena harus berlari demi menyeamatkan diri. Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, dan Sasuke hanya diam. Diam karena memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari lift. Naruto dan Kisame memukul lift sekuat tenaga karena kesal.

PYAARRR…

Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah karena Naruto dan Kisame memukul bagian lift yang sudah retak sekuat tenaga. Darah segar mengalir dari kedua tangan mereka dibarengi dengan sebuah ide cemerlang yang muncul dari otak Naruto dan Kisame.

"Hey, kalian yang merasa laki-laki! Bantu kami menghancurkan lift ini! Kalian lihat 'kan kalau kita hanya perlu sedikit melompat dari lift ini agar bisa sampai di atap? Lihatlah, cahaya matahari itu menunggu kita!" Naruto mencoba memberi semangat pada teman-teman senasibnya.

"Idemu bagus juga, Dobe!" Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, dan Sasori ikut memukul dan menendang lift. Tak peduli pada rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir dari tangan mereka. Sakura dan Ino membantu dengan doa dan semangat.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang melawan rasa perih, mereka berhasil menciptakan sebuah lubang yang besar untuk mereka lewati. Naruto tampak tersenyum bangga pada hasil kerja kerasnya bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berdelapan pun melompat ke atap yang terang karena desiram sinar matahari lewat lubang itu.

Di atap hotel sudah ada helikopter di udara yang melemparkan tangga tali agar mereka bisa naik dan masuk ke dalam helikopter. Dimulai dari Sakura yang mulai memanjat tangga tali tersebut. Kemudian giliran Ino yang menyusul Sakura. Setelah Ino masuk ke dalam helikopter, perlahan Hotel Undersea mulai runtuh. Sasuke langsung buru-buru naik disusul Naruto, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, dan Kisame.

Dari udara, mereka menyaksikan Hotel Undersea yang begitu megah ternyata tak lebih dari sebuah batu karang di hadapan lautan. Kisame hanya memandang sendu pada hotel yang telah susah payah ia bangun, kini tenggelam termakan lautan. Perasaan mereka kini bercampuraduk antara lega, sedih, dan marah. Tapi bagaimanapun perasaan mereka, tak akan berpengaruh pada apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya mereka berdelapanlah yang sanggup bertahan dari kejadian tragis itu. Satu hal yang pasti, hari ini mereka akan pulang membawa duka mendalam karena kepergian keluarga mereka. Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa ini semua belum berakhir. Bahkan ini adalah awal dari sebuah kisah yang mau tidak mau akan mereka jalani.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini langit terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Dan tampaknya langit akan menurunkan bulir-bulir air yang membebaninya. Benar saja. Tak lama sampai seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap panjang mengeluh karena tubuhnya menjadi basah akibat tersiram air hujan, hujan turun semakin deras. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, ia mampu berpindah dari pagar ke depan pintu sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Ia memencet bel yang menempel di depan pintu rumah yang didominasi warna putih. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Di depannya berdiri seorang wanita muda berpakaian maid.

"Anda sudah ditunggu mereka, Hyuuga-san," kata si pelayan sopan. Mata lavendernya langsung menjelajahi isi rumah itu begitu ia masuk. Di ruang tamu, berdiri delapan orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Tadi ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan inspektur dulu," kata pemuda Hyuuga itu dingin. Tak tampak seperti wajah orang yang meminta maaf.

"Jadi, kau anggota kepolisian yang ditugaskan melindungi kami selama kasus ini belum selesai?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx sambil memandang si polisi muda dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya. Sebenarnya masih ada dua rekanku yang lain, tapi mereka belum kembali dari sebuah misi. Mungkin mereka baru bisa datang besok. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji."

To Be Continued

Akhirnya beres juga… Jutaan rasa terima kasih buat yang udah baca cerita aneh ini. Aku minta maaf kalo jelek, nista, abal, dll. Sebagai author baru, aku minta kritik dan saran dari para reader yang budiman. Makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih dukungan biar aku bisa publish cerita ini.

Ummm di sini shounen ai-nya belum keliatan. Mungkin di chapter depan.

Oh iya, sebaiknya genre fict ini apa? Aku ga pinter milih genre. Kasih tau ya, kalo genre-nya harus diganti!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah baca, apalagi review karya aneh ini. Terharu banget ada yang mau baca. Masih ada banyak banget kesalahan di chapter 1. Semoga di chapter 2 ini lebih baik. Setelah mengalami pertimbangan, akhirnya aku rombak genre-nya.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Shounen-ai, OOC, gaje

Pair: NejiSasu, NaruHina, SasoDei, ItaDei, KakaSaku, SaiIno, dll.

Keterangan:

"Talk"

'Mind'

**I'll Protect You**

Hyuuga Neji, kini sedang memandang rumah bergaya Eropa milik Uchiha yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya selama menjalankan tugas pertamanya. Siapa sangka misi pertama Hyuuga muda itu akan menjadi misi yang berbahaya? Melindungi korban selamat pengeboman Hotel Undersea bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengingat siapa yang harus ia lindungi dari teror pembunuhan masal yang ternyata belum berakhir. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Akasuna no Sasori. Mereka berdelapan adalah orang yang beruntung karena berhasil selamat dari peristiwa nahas itu. Tapi mereka juga menanggung beban kesedihan akibat terenggutnya keluarga yang mereka cintai. Bahkan kini mereka tak dapat tidur nyenyak seperti dulu karena nyawa mereka diincar oleh pelaku pengeboman Hotel Undersea. Itulah sebabnya Neji diberi tugas ini.

Berita tentang runtuhnya Hotel Undersea menggemparkan seluruh penjuru Konoha sehingga membuat polisi mengumpulkan semua detektif terhebat di Konoha. Entah bagaimana bisa polisi dan detektif terkemuka menyimpulkan bahwa teror bom ini belum berakhir sampai para survival tewas. Neji pun diberi tugas menjadi bodyguard mereka. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perintah dari atasannya. Ia hanya bisa menerima tugas ini karena dia masih baru dalam anggota kepolisian.

"Ini kamar Anda, Hyuuga-san. Tolong beri tahu saya bila Anda butuh sesuatu," ujar Shizune, kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

"Terima kasih." Shizune pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih terpaku di depan ruangan yang ia katakan sebagai kamar Neji.

Neji mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang amat luas. Di ruangan berwarna putih itu, terdapat berbagai macam alat elektronik. Neji memandang takjub pada kamar barunya. Ia meneliti kamar itu sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size.

'Apa ini tidak berlebihan?'

Neji memasukkan pakaian yang sedari tadi mendekam di kopernya ke dalam lemari hitam. Setelah itu mengeluarkan semua peralatan yang ia bawa. Malang sekali nasib koper yang ia bawa, karena harus menahan beban barang yang tidak mungkin muat dalam koper sekecil itu. Neji membawa berbagai jenis pistol, senapan, bazooka, lengkap dengan pelurunya. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Neji memaksa agar semua barangnya masuk di dalam koper yang tidak seberapa besar itu. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kopernya di samping lemari.

Ia mengamati sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah lemari. Diletakkan jemari putih miliknya sendiri ke permukaan halus pintu putih itu. Perlahan, tangannya meraba kenop pintu, dan membukanya.

"GYAAA!!!"

DUAK!

Sebuah ponsel melayang tepat ke kepala Neji. Sukses membuat Neji meringis kesakitan. Kini posel itu hanya tinggal kenangan, berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke yang tubuhnya hanya terbalut selembar handuk. Ia memandang penuh kebencian pada Neji. Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat menembus kulit putihnya, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Bisa bersikap sedikit lebih sopan pada tamumu?" tanya Neji sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit karena lemparan ponsel tadi.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang seenaknya masuk kamarku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Mana aku tahu kalau pintu misterius tadi adalah jalan pintas menuju kamarmu. Salahmu sendiri yang tidak memberitahukannya padaku."

"Ya sudah sana! Pergi! Kau tak ada urusan di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, lalu membanting pintunya. Neji masih diam di kamar Sasuke karena bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Sambil berusaha menahan marah, ia berkata "Kenapa belum keluar juga? Cepat keluar dan jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin!"

Akhirnya Neji kembali masuk ke kamarnya setelah mendapat hadiah dari Sasuke berupa lemparan sabun dan shampoo. Segera ia tutup pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Sasuke. Lalu buru-buru ia dorong lemari di sebelahnya hingga menutup pintu berukiran naga itu.

'Menyebalkan! Padahal bukan aku yang salah. Beginikah sikap Uchiha pada orang yang akan melindunginya?' Neji hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati. Percuma marah pada orang egois seperti Sasuke.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Anda ditunggu di ruang makan."

Suara Shizune membuat Neji yang sedang marah-marah dalam hati terkejut. Ia menengok ke arah pintu yang dari tadi tak sempat ia tutup, sekedar memastikan bahwa orang yang tadi mengagetkannya memang Shizune.

"Baiklah."

oOoOoOo

"Lee, kau yakin ini rumahnya? Besar sekali," kata seorang gadis bercepol sambil menjatuhkan kopernya akibat rasa kagum yang berlebihan pada sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Lelaki beralis tebal di sampingnya pun sepertinya tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya pada bangunan yang sepertinya tak bisa ia beli dengan gajinya sebagai polisi selama 3 tahun. Bahkan matanya sampai berkaca-kaca begitu melihat ukiran naga yang terpahat sempurna di permukaan pintu sebagai penambah nilai estetika.

"Ini memang kediaman Uchiha. Mereka berdelapan dikumpulkan di rumah ini agar kita mudah melindungi mereka sekaligus. Neji pasti sudah ada di dalam."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!"

Tenten memencet bel yang menempel di pintu dengan semangat. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Lee dan Tenten disambut oleh Shizune yang membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

"Selamat datang. Anda berdua sudah ditunggu di ruang makan. Mari, saya antar menuju ruang makan."

Shizune mengantar Lee dan Tenten yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan berbagai perabotan di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Semua barang yang ada di rumah itu adalah barang mahal dengan kualitas terbaik. Dinding pucatnya berhiaskan berbagai macam lukisan maha karya pelukis ternama di seluruh dunia.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama, mereka tiba di ruang makan yang tak kalah luas dengan ruangan lainnya. Di ruangan itu, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, Gaara, Sasori, Sakura, Ino, dan Neji duduk melingkar di kursi mewah mengikuti bentuk meja bundar. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian pada Lee dan Tenten. Membuat mereka merasa tak nyaman. Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Lee membungkukkan badannya, dan berkata, "Perkenalkan, namaku Rock Lee. Mohon bantuannya."

Tenten yang bingung dengan sikap Lee akhirnya ikut membungkuk

"Saya Tenten. Mohon bantuannya."

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari bibir mungil Sakura dan Ino, disusul Naruto dan Kisame. Lee dan Tenten saling memandang. Keduanya terlihat kikuk seperti waktu melaksanakan misi pertama.

"Ada yang aneh dengan kami?" tanya Lee. Ia melihat tubuh dan bajunya sendiri. Mencoba menemukan hal aneh pada dirinya yang membuat mereka tertawa. Tenten pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mereka temanmu?" tanya Itachi setengah berbisik pada Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya mereka seniorku. Aku juga belum terlalu mengenal mereka," jawab Neji sambil memasukkan seiris daging ke mulutnya. Seolah tak peduli pada hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sasori yang tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Harusnya kami yang bilang 'mohon bantuannya'. Kalian kan yang akan melindungi kami?" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Iya, Naruto benar. Kami mohon bantuannya, Lee-san, Tenten-san," ujar Ino.

oOoOoOo

Usai makan malam, semua sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Neji membersihkan senjata-senjatanya, dan mengisinya dengan peluru. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga bila memang ada penyerangan terhadap para survival.

Berbeda dengan Neji, kedua seniornya malah sibuk menonton film horor bersama Naruto, Sakura, Ino, dan Gaara. Sesekali mereka berteriak ketakutan, kecuali Gaara tentunya. Ia hanya menyeringai saat melihat adegan pembunuhan sadis. Mata emeraldnya berubah jadi lebih besar dari biasanya saat melihat darah yang berceceran di film. Membuat yang lainnya bergidik ngeri. Lebih mengerikan melihat Gaara yang tampak haus darah daripada melihat adegan pembunuhan di film.

Itachi mengurung diri di kamar. Sibuk dengan komputernya. Tangannya menari dengan lincah di atas keyboard komputer miliknya. Matanya fokus pada kalimat-kalimat yang ia ketik. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya di layar komputer. Dari layar komputer terlihat tulisan "Besok aku akan datang."

Sementara itu. terdengar suara piano mengalun indah dari ruang musik. Akasuna no Sasori memainkan lagu kenangan bersama neneknya sewaktu ia berumur 5 tahun dengan sempurna. Ia menutup matanya. Merasakan untaian nada merasuk dalam jiwanya. Membawa jiwa pemberontak itu kembali dalam ketenangan.

Kisame menikmati dinginnya air di malam hari dengan cara berenang di kolam renang yang terdapat di halaman belakang. Kulit birunya seolah menyatu dengan air malam hari. Ia berenang bolak-balik dari ujung kolam ke ujung kolam lainnya. Mencoba berbagai macam gaya renang yang semuanya ia kuasai.

Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih berada di kamar. Tidur ditemani fotonya bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Bila dilihat lebih teliti, akan tampak bekas air mata yang sudah mengering di kedua pipi dan matanya. Bantal pun turut menjadi wadah air matanya, menyerap kesedihan yang ditumpahkannya. Selalu, ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan tak lama lagi ibunya akan membangunkannya dengan lembut untuk menyambut pagi. Tapi betapa pun ia menginginkan hal itu terjadi, semua itu tak akan terjadi. Dan hanya akan menjadi mimpi manis di tengah pahitnya kenyataan.

To Be Continued

Update-nya ngaret banget gara-gara sempet down mikirin nilai UTS biologi. Jelek banget DX

Terlalu pendek kah? Lagi-lagi aku bikin chapter gaje DX

Di sini Sasuke keliatan OOC ga?

Untuk chapter depan bakal ada tokoh lain yg muncul. Ada yg bisa nebak?

Wanna review?


End file.
